wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality talk:Admin Board/Archive/Policy-related
Wikiality:Policy I have been trying to post a chart showing ban/block "procedure" based on what I have been doing. Please give me a little time to post everything, then come over and alter as necessary.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:30, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay, I think I got it all, if anyone else can take a peek at it and give it the once over...thanks--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:25, 16 February 2007 (UTC) Projects Please check Wikiality:Admin Board at the bottom, where projects is. I was trying to start something for 2006 "Truthy" awards, please tell me what you thi feel about it. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:30, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :Looks good to me, although there are an awful lot of categories. Maybe slim some of them down by eating donuts (they actually make you thinner; the obesity epidemic is, of course, just typical liberal fearmongering). -- Kudzu 04:58, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Handling Editing on Featured Articles I think the articles should remain protected, and If people want to edit them, they should post what they want to edit on the talk page of the article. If what they say is approved by like, two admins, then the page is unlocked so it can be updated and then relocked afterwords. However, a page will not be unlocked for editing until the article is off of the main page.--Lewser 19:54, 29 October 2006 (UTC) :Good point, we need to work on getting people to use those talk pages more.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:07, 29 October 2006 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good plan. -- Kudzu 15:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Expiration rule? Whats up with the new expiration rule for voting? I think If we have to have an expiration rule, it should be more than 5 days. I would say at least a week, and I think thats even really short.--Lewser 20:11, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :I think by putting a deadline of some sort, it makes people a little more urgent when voting. Also, it does make the page a little easier to read.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:04, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well, alright, but I think it will only make it more urgent if its more clearly placed. I think if people are already on the page to read that rule, then theyre already about to vote. And how is re-nominating going to be handled? Are the old votes added to the new ones, or are we starting fresh?--Lewser 22:09, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :::Not sure, although we can easily make up something that is fair. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:12, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::::The problem being that some people don't have that much time on their hands (me). A week seems weasonable... -- Kudzu 15:03, 31 October 2006 (UTC) I will change it to 7 days instead of 5 days and move those that are unexpired back to the voting page. --Fuzzy 15:51, 31 October 2006 (UTC) (P.S. unexipred is also my favorite type of milk). :Unexpired? Pansy...real American Men have to drink their milk with a spoon. And realer American Men need a knife and fork.--Lewser 16:33, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Well, I didn't move any back because they are all still expired with the 7 day rule. --Fuzzy 15:56, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :::So if an article has recieved its 5 votes in either direction, are we leaving it in for the duration of its voting period, or does it get taken off?--Lewser 16:33, 31 October 2006 (UTC) ::::An article will be moved to "Winners" or "Losers" upon meeting one of two criteria: :::::1) it gets 5 votes "Yes" or "No" :::::2) it's time is up...I think that's right...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:51, 1 November 2006 (UTC)